Joanna Greenleaf
Joanna GreenleafMarissa Lenti on Twitter is a character in "RWBY" and is a member of Robyn Hill's Happy Huntresses. She made her debut in "Pomp and Circumstance". Appearance Joanna is a tall, tanned woman with masculine features with short dark green hair, beige eyes and tattoos on her nose and forehead. She wears a brown coat with grey armor paddings and white highlights. Underneath the coat, Joanna wears a white sash with the symbol of the Happy Huntresses over her chest and a light grey shirt beneath that. She wears grey pants and dark grey boots. Personality Joanna has a stoic and confrontational personality, being silently aggressive towards Atlesian personnel such as Marrow Amin, showing disdain towards them. Joanna is the first to attack the specialist after Tyrian Callows' massacre at the political party. Around the Happy Huntresses, Joanna shows a supportive personality, assuring Robyn about her political campaign, to the point of being willing to use both legal and illegal means to accomplish her goals. History Prior to the start of the series, Joanna attended and graduated from Atlas Academy, having been one of the top students. Rather than joining the military, she decided to help Robyn Hill pursue a career as a politician in Mantle. She made her debut in "Pomp and Circumstance", where she and Fiona Thyme watched Amity Colosseum and James Ironwood's entourage arrive at the Schnee Dust Company Mine #2, gathering intel on their mission. In "Sparks", while Robyn and Fiona blocked a barricade in the tundras of Solitas, she had been waiting for the vehicle that Ruby Rose, Penny Polendina, Clover Ebi and Qrow Branwen were riding in, in order to find out why large sources of Dust were being transported to Amity Colosseum. After a stand-off, the Happy Huntresses agreed to let them through, deciding they'd find out why all the Dust is being transported to Amity, no matter what it took. Later, Joanna is present in Robyn's election party, preemptively assuring Robyn that she's won the election. Once Tyrian Callows murders the partygoers, framing Penny, Joanna attacks the Atlesian Huntsmen. Following this, the Happy Huntresses take on vigilantism, hijacking supplies from the Amity Communications Tower for Mantle. After Arthur Watts turned off the heating in Mantle, Joanna is seen defending Mantle from the Grimm alongside Robyn, where she helps her leader, as well as Qrow and Clover, lure Tyrian into an ambush. Powers and Abilities Joanna is a skilled fighter as one of Atlas Academies' top graduates. Her weapon is one of the Happy Huntress' standardized weapons; two bladed crossbows connected by a staff. Trivia * The name Joanna means "God is gracious," bringing white and gold colors to mind. * Greenleaf refers to the color green. * Joanna likely alludes to Little John, Robin Hood's right-hand man who was known for his immense size and strength. On one occasion, John used the name of Reynold Greenleaf to go undercover in Nottingham. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Atlas Category:Mantle Category:Supporting Characters Category:Huntsmen Category:Atlas Academy Graduates